


Amazing

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Amazing

Clint zoned out until he was back at the tower, being jerked from his thoughts by Tony. “Legolas!” He snapped.

“Yeah?” He sat up, looking to where Tony walked in.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention since you walked in. What gives?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m fine.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at his friend. “I’m not convinced, but we have a mission, so I’m not pushing.”

“Alright.” He nodded, grateful that he could dive into a mission to help clear his head for a while. “I’ll go suit up.”

* * *

It had been a few days since the whole thing with Clint, and you mother had tried to call him a couple times with no answer, and no returned call. You walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. “No word from Clint?” You mused, grabbing the remote.

“No.” She sighed. “I guess you both were more than enough for him to handle too.” She walked away from where you sat.

You don’t know why, but that had bothered you just a little. While you were used to people walking away, having even your own father walk out was different. Your mother had been distancing herself and looking more stressed, while it had made things easier for you to do, it had you concerned.

* * *

Sitting on the side of her bed, your mother tried one last time to call Clint, leaving a voicemail. “I guess what you said didn’t mean anything. You could have told me they were too much, or that you didn’t want anything to do with us. I called, like you said, and nothing. So, good luck with everything. I’m thinking about sending them somewhere that might help them. I don’t know. Anyways. Bye.”

She felt herself tear up and laid back in bed, going to sleep for the night. Everyone had given up on her kids, and now she truly felt she had used all of her resources.

* * *

By the time Clint checked his voice mails, it had been a week. He was in the car, on the way back to the tower, and groaned. “Shit. Uh, let me out here.”

The team looked at him with raised eyebrows but the car stopped anyway. He ran out, still in full uniform and began trailing on top of buildings to get to your house. This was easier than calling, and he hoped that maybe being in his gear would help get things across.

It took him five minutes to land on your roof and he quickly scaled down the side to knock on the door. He was panting slightly but stood up straight when the door opened.

You were in a baggy shirt and ripped jeans when you opened the door. “You’re not the pizza guy.” You sighed. “Mom! The trick or treaters are early!” You called, turning towards the inside.

Clint rolled his eyes but waited until she came to the door to begin talking. “Was on a mission.” He said quickly. “Right when I left here last week we had to head out.”

“Come in.” She sighed, stepping aside. “Where’s Vin?” Your mom asked you. “With Mark?”

You shook your head. “On a date with Zoe.”

She sighed at that. “While she is suspended.” She muttered to herself before motioning for Clint to sit. “Still like your coffee the same way?”

You eyed Clint, never having seen his uniform so close or in person for a matter of fact. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Feeling awkward, you pulled out your phone and started walking away. “Where are you going?” Your mother asked.

Looking over, you shrugged. “Was gonna go watch tv and text Ben. See if he wanted to hang out. His mom makes a mean shrimp scampi, and I was kinda hoping she could whip some up later…”

“Wasn’t he the one who was in juvy that you kinda had a thing with?” Clint asked, looking at you.

You blushed and shrugged. “Yeah.” You got defensive. “So?”

“So…don’t you think you should see someone I don’t know…less criminal?” He frowned.

Crossing your arms, you furrowed your brows. “He’s a good guy. Just because he got into trouble doesn’t make him a bad person.” You pointed out. “Would you rather I see a ‘nice guy’ who turned out to be an ass? Or a cheater?”

“I’d rather you see a nice guy who has dreams and goals.” He shrugged. “And I’m all reality I’d like you to focus on your school and future instead of fucking around.”

“Ben wants to be an artist, travel, and see the world. Probably won’t happen for him, but those are dreams. Don’t be so close minded.” You shot back, shaking your head and walking away.

“Am I close minded?” Clint asked your mother. “I don’t think her seeing a guy who’s been to juvy is good.”

She shrugged. “Some of their friends are polite, and nice, to me, but have been in trouble. However, I only know a few of their friends. So…I can’t say.” She sighed, moving to make him some coffee. “Mark is a decent kid. Family trouble, but never in too much trouble. Zoe…she’s like them.”

Clint nodded, listening and digesting what she had to say. “Things get any better over the past week?” He figured they hadn’t, but wanted to stay positive.

Setting his coffee down, she sat across from him. “She’s been at home a lot, at least while I’m home. I can’t say what they do while I’m at work. Vin has been with Mark a lot, or with Y/N/N.”

Clint smiled at that and nodded, sipping his coffee gratefully. “We don’t have a scheduled mission for a few weeks, want to plan something?”

“Like what?” She asked, curious as to what they could possibly do.

* * *

Hearing the door again, you hopped up, thankful that this time it was the pizza guy. Once your paid, you made your way to where they were. “Help yourself. I can’t eat two pizzas myself.”

Clint waited until you got your food, then your mothers before taking a slice. “Wait, I doubt you have a job. How are you buying pizza?” Clint asked.

You shrugged. “We manage.” You didn’t appreciate the look he was giving you so you sent him one right back. “We can’t all be wealthy superheroes.”

“We will be talking about this.” He told you sternly.

You scoffed and looked at your mother. “Can I go to my room now?”

She was so shocked because you never asked, so she just nodded. “That…that was amazing.” She breathed.

Clint sent her a wink and ate some pizza, making small talk. She blushed, but enjoyed the conversation. “How would you like to go about this?” She asked.

“How about I arrange for them to stay with us for a weekend?” He smirked.

“And by arrange…” She started, knowing he never took the easy way with things.

He shrugged. “Talk to Tony. Get them a guest room set up.”

“And you expect them to just agree to go?” She blinked.

“I’m sure if the Avengers showed up they wouldn’t put up much of a fight. Who wants to make Bruce angry?” He teased. “I kinda took off out of the car on the way back, so let me go brief them, and I’ll give you a call later.”

“Promise?” She asked worriedly, not having the energy to get her hopes up.

Clint gave her a soft smile. “Hawk’s honor.”

She blushed and nodded. “Thank you.” She stood and began cleaning up.

“I wish you would have told me, but I’m glad I know now.” He told you before heading out, mentally preparing for the days to come.

“I heard the door. You okay?” You peeked in after a few minutes.

She sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

You went over and rubbed her back. “Hey, we can still kick him out of our lives.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” She gave you a look. “I’m doing this for you two.”

You shrugged. “I don’t think so.” You grabbed another slice. “You’re stuck with us.” You went back to your room.

* * *

JARVIS alerted the team that Clint needed to speak with them. He took a deep breath as he stood in one of the conference rooms, trying to think of a way to say what he had to. Running his hand through his hair, he heard his team mates come in, confused. “Alright, guys…” He sighed. “There’s no easy way to say this.”

Nat arched an eyebrow. “You better not be leaving the team.”

He shook his head. “Nothing like that.” He blinked. “I just met my kids.”

“Kids? As in plural? How the hell do you not know you have kids?” Tony asked.

“Twins.” Clint sighed. “I just found out about them right before our last mission.”

“How old?” Steve asked.

“17. Guy and a girl.”

“Wow….” Bruce breathed.

“I’m taking it that’s not why you called us in?” Tony asked.

“They’re trouble.” He started. “Been arrested a couple times, on the verge of being expelled from school…” He sighed. “That’s why I was called I guess.”

Nat shook her head. “To what? Take them or something?”

“I guess whip them into shape.” Clint shrugged. “So I came up with a plan…”

The others glanced at each other, waiting for their team mate to go on. It was clear that he was nervous.

“I was wondering if I could get them here for a weekend or maybe even a week.” He wiped his hands on his uniform. “Getting them here is also hard. But I think I have something.”

“You want to take in your delinquent twin kids?” Steve asked, wanting to make sure he got that right.

Clint nodded. “I think it’ll help them. Their mom is really stressed out, she wants to send them away.”

Tony was shocked. “They’re that bad?”

“I smelt beer on them the first day I met them.” He sighed.

“I thought I was bad.” Tony muttered.

“I know.” Clint managed to tease. “The only way they’ll come with me willingly is if I’m their last option.”

“What’s the plan?” Nat asked, intrigued.

“We need to fake arrest them.” He stared simply.


End file.
